deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
System Rift pocket secretaries
The following are transcripts of the pocket secretaries found in the System Rift DLC for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The pocket secretaries contain background-information or plot-related details. Blade Plaza New supplies Carried by the anti-aug extremist with the sniper rifle. To: Kateřina Pelantová From: Bogna Sykorova Friends, We just got another delivery from the Dvali guy. If you need more ammo, help yourself. My apartment is always open. The code is 1205. Keep your clips full. Bogna Prize Winner! Carried by Slaw. To: Mr. Slaw From: P. Richard Francisco Hello Mr. Slaw, CONGRATULATIONS!! I have been trying to reach you about an all-expenses paid trip you won to The New Clear Snake River Resort in Detroit, MI, USA. Please contact us immediately to claim your prize. P. Richard Francisco New Clear Snake River Resort This facade Found in the apartment in the courtyard near Klimová Apartments that is accessible by the balcony. To: Edmund From: Sylwia Dear Edmund, I do not know why you are still trying to make it out there as a natural. They say that no matter what size the augment is, you are considered an "augmented person." All of your friends are here in Golem City. Things are looking better for us here. Yes, it's awful in Golem City, but I've been speaking to a Santeau Recruiter. The jobs they're offering in Rabi'ah seem really great. It could be the place for us Augs. You are really risking your life by living so close to that area with the anti-aug people. If they only knew you were living right above their noses in plain sight they would kill you and destroy what ever you have stashed away in that apartment of yours. I wish we could all go to Rabi'ah right now. Look. I know for a fact that you are using black-market sources to get Neuropozyne. This is far too dangerous. If you want to keep this charade going, you are going to have to find real Neuropozyne (which is going to bury you moneywise) or turn to one of those fake herbal remedies. From what people are saying around here, all of the herbal recipes out there are bullshit. They are all scams to get money. A lot of people have been getting sick by ingesting these crazy cocktails and suffering more from that than the aug rejection pains! Please reply as soon as you can. Be safe. Sylwia Palisade Blade-01 Work order change Carried by a blade employee at the east maintenance corridor on the third floor. To: Josef Guerki From: Leona Rosolova Confirmation number: DAK00988795788974. Josef, We have to change that work order. Go work in the East Corridor first because fumigation has already begun in the Western Corridor. The mold in there has become out of hand and the inspectors said that it needed to be done immediately. LEONA ROSOLOVA Head of Engineering | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. MESSAGE Warning Found on a desk in the Human Resources department on the first floor. '' ''(NOTE: the Pocket Secretary seemingly only appears after Slaw asks Jensen to retrieve it as a condition for him to open the security doors he controls, which seemingly only happens if Jensen knocks him out in the basement of the bar after their first meeting). To: Pavel Hubnîk From: 'Sonja Kratochvil EMPLOYEE: PAVEL HUBNIK NUMBER Mr. Hubnik, We value your work with us as an employee and hope we can continue to work together in a mutually beneficial manner. As we discussed previously, The Palisade Bank Corporation greatly values being discreet. It came as a surprise to me to hear that you were vulgar, antagonistic, and intimidating toward Edgar Galinaski. Mr. Galinaski is a vital part of The Blade's daily operation. His condition as an augmented person is a topic that does not belong in the workplace. According to several witnesses, your unrelenting use of profane/ offensive phrases toward Mr. Galinski ''(sic) and his family crossed the line. I understand that the stressful nature of work and your recent demotion is frustrating. However, as you know, we simply cannot have these kinds of actions in the workplace. Nonetheless, I am confident that this warning will be taken seriously. Sonja Kratochvil Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. MESSAGE No more secrets Found in a gas-filled room (chamber 209) in the server farm area. '''To: Niko Saridakis From: Simona Saridakis Niko, I am sorry about this morning. I found something at work that is really stressing me out and I took it out on you. I found a bug in the system we created that is temporarily moving all of our client's new data to "BLADE_MAIN_FRAME," I don't know what that is but Oshiro seems to have a lot on his mind since I reported it to him. I will tell you all about it tonight over dinner. I'm tired of keeping my work life a secret between us. I will head home as soon as I'm done looking into a maintenance issue that Oshiro assigned to me at the last minute. It's funny. The issue is in chamber 209. Wasn't that the address of our ﬁrs Audio Transcript Found in Masaaki Oshiro's office. To: M. Oshiro (CTO) From: M. Oshiro (CTO) ASHANI TALWAR: Calm down! MASAAKI OSHIRO: I can see the headline: "Masaaki Oshiro And His Life's Work Now Worthless!" Dowd knew everything! He even knew details about Saridakis' death! ASHANI TALWAR: I think Stanton made a lucky guess and your reaction sealed it. It doesn't matter. We're on their radar now! That's what matters. Not some dead body! MASAAKI OSHIRO: But they want complete access to everyone's files! We only look at client files when we make investments. Adding the people that Dowd represents to our insider trading scheme doesn't make it safe. ASHANI TALWAR: Just think of what we will get in return from them! MASAAKI OSHIRO: You're missing the point, Ashani! They'd have total access! ASHANI TALWAR: Are you still recording? I swear, I don't understand why you insist on-- ---- END OF TRANSCRIPT Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided pocket secretaries